


Poisoned

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poison, Poison Apples, Poisoning, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: Morgana has a plan.





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I should write more Merlin. I really should!   
> Enjoy ~

From afar, hidden behind bushes, Morgana smirked.

The man’s love for apples was legendary. And indeed, barely a few minutes later, a very innocent looking Gwaine came walking by. The evening was nice and warm, Morgana knew he would not resist a walk, and even less resist a delicious looking red apple. Gwaine stopped when he saw the fruit innocently sitting on the wall that ran alongside the path. He looked left, right, and upon seeing no one, took the apple.

_Eat it idiot!_

Gwaine resumed his walk, bouncing the apple in his hand. after what seemed infinite minutes to Morgana, Gwaine took a bite out of the apple. Another one.  _He should have fallen by now…_ The poison was potent, but not deadly. Morgana wanted to make him afraid, not yet damage him much. Gwaine took another bite, but his hand was heavier now. He looked in pain for a few seconds, the apple falling the floor as he cradled his head in his hands. Yet there was nothing he could do against the poison and fell on the path, unconscious.

Oh, to see the faces of his fellow knights when they would discover him the next day! And when they would realise only a true love’s kiss can bring him back!

Happy with herself, Morgana left the scene of crime, taking the half-eaten apple. Better safe than sorry, and she did not want that fool of Merlin to discover she was behind all of this! Speaking of Merlin, Morgana realised too late the favour she had done him by poisoning Gwaine. Oh well, she thought. She could do him this favour… he would repay her sooner or later. Him, and his dear Gwaine.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :) Feel free to leave kudos and comments, of course!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A True Love's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001749) by [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst)




End file.
